


Kismewsis and Matespurrits

by whisperingink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I wanted to explore how they would work in red and black, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of quadrants and the two trolls involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black

Nepeta could feel a certain blackness rising up inside of her from the moment she first laid eyes on Equius Zahhak. She’d never been one to really want a kismesis, no, she preferred the sweet feel of curling up with a moirail during a feelings jam, or the heat of a red kiss, a red touch along her sensitive parts. Blackrom had never been her thing, not like other quadrants.

But Equius made her feel...different. She flat out hated him, with his snooty voice, obsession with the hemospectrum, and creepy fetishes that made her skin crawl; she hated his broken teeth and broken horns and how he would sneer at her when she showed up in her raggedy clothes.  Gog, did she fucking despise him. He called her a filthy olive lowblood, far beneath even the most pathetic beasts she hunted and that made her raise her hackles and hiss at him, baring her fangs, which she hardly ever did to any troll. But, then again, Equius was not just any troll.

The first time she met him was when he’d been out with Aurthor, trying to figure out who’d been killing the hoofbeasts surrounding his hive. She’d been wearing nothing but a few scraps of her clothing, as most had been torn off in her week-long hunt. Hoofbeasts could get nasty, but they were no match for her quick clawkind. So, he discovered her, snapping a bow in his hand as he look down at her spread out on the ground, half naked and covered in hoofbeast blood with a satisfied smile spread over her olive-tinted face.

“What do you presume you are doing?” he’d asked, his fist shaking as the wood splintered onto the ground. Nepeta had pursed her lips, at first putting on the meowbeast act of smiling and using her cute puns, sitting up with a sweet little pout.

“Oh, are you the troll who’s been hunting me?” she’d batted her long lashes, getting to her feet and noting that he stood two heads taller than her. With a little giggle, so fake in retrospect, she’d stuck out her blood-crusted hand with an introduction of, “Nyallo! I’m Nepeta Leijon, and I’m so purrleased to meet you!”

The minute he eyed her up and down with a sneer that Eridan would envy was when her sweet smile disappeared, never to be worn again around him, especially when he said, “I was not aware that there was a moss-blood on the grounds. I thought I could smell your kind from my hive." He was not the first highblood to speak in such a way to her, but he was the first one to actually anger her to the point where she wanted to pounce him then and there, and not in a cute way. Instinctively, she stood up straight, looking him dead on in the eye with a matching glower.

“Didn’t realize I was eating the hoofbeasts of such an insufferable douchebag,” she snapped, dropping all pretension of sweetness and cuteness as she glared, enjoying how his face went blue. He stuttered, asking if she knew who she was talking to, for he is the mighty Equius Zahhak, strongest troll on all of Alternia. After his grandiose introduction she rolled her  eyes and flicked off a stray bit of fabric with her claws, reminding him that she was in a near-nude state. Equius shouted at her to get her lewd figure away from him and she cackled, giggling maniacally as she scampered away.

They would meet again. Several times, in fact, all accidents until they started becoming purposeful.  

* * *

 

There was a magnetism between the two of them, however, and no matter how much they sniped at each other, they couldn’t keep away. Soon, she realized that she wanted to drag her claws along his black, making that precious blue blood of his ooze out. To her confusion though, she also wanted to lick his wounds clean and make sure nobody else could hurt him like she. Nepeta also wanted him to grab both of her skinny wrists in his broad hand, crushing them like a vice as he sniped at her. Lowblood, lewd meowbeast... _gog_ , none of this was familiar to her, not like her red feelings for Karkat, who eyed the two of them with something akin to jealousy, or maybe confusion. He was not the only troll who struggled to understand the two of them, to her dismay.

Terezi had given her a querelous look a full sweep ago, asking, “What the hell _are_ you two, Nepeta?” At the time, Nepeta didn’t quite know how to define her relationship with Equius. Nobody understood why the two of them stayed together so much, especially as almost everyone had thought Aradia would turn out to be Equius’ kismesis, their one time slap-slap-kiss still bitterly engraved into Nepeta’s mind. The idea of that girl ever thinking she could hate Equius like Nepeta did made her stomach churn; she fell asleep more than once or twice to the thought of Equius watching her gut Aradia so he could know that nobody else would ever hate him like she did. Sometimes her dreams consisted of him practically breaking her spine as he roughly kissed her, his disgusting sweat dripping onto her skin as his hands roamed over her petite figure before she snapped, dragging her claws along his back until he groaned in the most desperate kind of pain.

She didn’t consider herself violent, at least not compared to trolls like Vriska, but the idea of Equius’ deep blue blood smearing against her fingertips made her sigh with something akin to pleasure.

Unsurprisingly, Nepeta couldn’t answer Terezi’s question about their relationship with delving into how Equius made her feel, and how she liked it. Angry. Wild. _Violent_. She put on her sweet kitty act so much, acting as the charming, sweet little meowbeast-girl, but when they were alone together she was free to growl at him, call him a “stupid hemophobic highblood fucker” (no furricker, no cat puns when she was alone with him), and watch the sweat slide down his blue-flushed face as he glared at her from behind broken sunglasses with the knowledge that she did not “know her place” and reveled in it. For a sweep, they did not do anything more than just snap at each other, sharing insults and swats, baring their teeth...but never closing that space between them, no matter how much Nepeta flushed olive as she looked at Equius’ barrel chest; no matter how much Equius’ hands twitched while looking at her slender neck, her dainty waist.

The thought of having a proper kismesis never crossed her mind; there was no true label for what she had with Equius...after all, kismeses were supposed to be violent, downright sadistic and cruel, like how they were in all the novels she borrowed from Karkat and Kanaya. She hated Equius, she wanted to bite him and claw him, feel his blood run for her, but she didn’t want to...to kill him. Every time he went out to fight, she waited for him in his massive hive, always; it was almost as if she didn’t even have one of her own anymore. When he returned to her, with broken bones and teeth and blood trickling down his skin, she didn’t enjoy the sight of it. Instead she wanted to hurt whoever it was who dared to lay a finger on him because Equius was _hers_ and _only_ hers. She always helped get his clothes off, stifling the green rising in her cheeks for the sake of making sure he slid into his enormous ablution trap (no matter how much he insisted upon it, she refused to call it something as pretentious as a bath tub) in one piece. Scooping up water in her hands, she let it run through her fingers over his injuries, the cool liquid washing his blood away.

* * *

 

It was not until the night after Nepeta turned seven that they even shared a faint whisper of “black for you.”  Equius staggered back home, looking half asleep, blood running into his exhausted eyes, highlighting the bruises scattered across his face. He did not look much worse than the other times Nepeta had seen him return, in fact, he looked much better off than usual. However, she did not take care of his light injuries, as she usually did while making snide comments about him trying too hard to be a proper, violent highblood who would die before pailing anyone. Instead, she immediately looped an arm around his waist, pulling him back to his room where she pulled his shirt off, careful to not let it get caught on his sensitive horns, and tugged his pants down as well.

This time, she could not stop her face from growing warmer than usual and thus left the underwear on as she practically shoved him into the ablution trap to watch his wounds grow clean. An idea crossed her mind, one that she’d had before but never paid any attention to...but she decided to act on it, just this once. With Equius distracted by washing his mild cuts, she shrugged her coat off, let her hat fall to the ground as she pulled her thin shirt over her head and tugged down her pants, leaving her in nothing but underwear as she climbed into Equius’ ablution trap.

Sharing one was an intimate act, but not as intimate as sharing a recuperacoon, so theoretically they were still platonic...except Nepeta felt bold and hot and sticky as the water made the fabric cling to her most sensitive parts, rendering her underwear practically see through. Equius gasped, his glasses sliding down his nose as he stared at her, anger coloring his face. “What in Gog’s name do you think you are doing, Nepeta? I c-cannot abide having an oliveblood in my ablution trap; you will taint the water,” he commented, and she felt a different heat rise up in her face, a furious one as she fisted her small hand in his hair, yanking it hard.

“I’m trying to make sure you actually take care of your injuries this time, you stupid hemophobic jerk!” she snarled, this interaction no different than any of their others, save for their lack of clothes, “Like I do every time you come back like this; and you should be furricking grateful that I even waste my time with some kind of insecure highblood wannabe who just goes out and leaves me to wonder if you’ll come back in one piece again!” She panted, hard, a catpun slipping in naturally, even though she tried to keep them out of her vocabulary around Equius.

They stared at each other in silence after her outburst until Equius reached forward to grip her shoulder a little tighter than he would have if they were just acquaintances. Nepeta knew there would be a bruise in the morning, just as she knew that she was pulling out Equius’ hair.

“What...are we?” he asked in a softer voice than what he normally used around her. She shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

“How should I know?” she responded, olivey tears forming at the corners of her eyes, “I've been trying to figure that out since I met you. I hate you so much Equius Zahhak, I hate you more than I’ve ever hated any other troll in my life. I hate you even more than I hate Eridan but I can't say the word!” She hiccuped, angrily wiping at her tears while glaring at Equius, who looked down at her with a hardened expression on his face.

“I thought I was waxing black for that rustblooded Megido  for the longest time,” he muttered, “Though, I never considered what my feelings were for you, Nepeta. I just...had them. And I didn’t need to think about you because it seems like we’re together all the time. You snap at me, you say the lewdest things, and I hate you and I want to hurt you but I also do not, for you take care of me like a matesprit and I gave you my blood colors to wear like a moirail...” both of those words sounded so wrong to her, for she could not imagine Equius giving her anything akin to a tender kiss or curling up with her in a pile to talk about feelings. She shook her head furiously, rubbing her cheeks as dark hair fell into her black eyes.

“I clean up your stupid wounds because I hate it when those who aren’t me hurt you,” she said. Nepeta could feel Equius looking down at her body, the underwear hiding nothing in the water for either of them. He moved a little closer, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a scowl as he struggled to respond.

“...I gave you a blue hat because I wanted others to know that nobody is to trifle with you but me.” She felt her heart stop with those words, placing her hand on his, squeezing it with as much ferocity as anything he could give. Her feet barely touched the bottom of the trap, water making her soles slick as she leaned up against Equius, both of them confused and heated and wet. He reached forward to touch her tear-stained cheek.

“So. What are we, Nepeta?” he asked again. Breathing faster than normal, she closed her eyes as she answered him with one definitive word.

“...Kismewsis,” she mumbled, not giving Equius time to mock the cat pun before pulling him down into a violent kiss, raking her claws down his bare back as he dug his fingers into her slim hips. He deepened the gesture as they gave each other complementary injuries, the coolness of the water easing the pain they would have been in otherwise, nodding back at her. With a groan as she reached down his underwear to squeeze his bulge hard while wearing a mischevious smile, he lifted her up, sloshing water everywhere as he roughly bit at her breasts with a similar grin.

“Yes," he murmured, pulling her closer, shuddering as she touched him again, "Kismewsis.” 


	2. Red

She was not his type. Equius knew that much for sure. Nepeta Leijon was petite in stature, all muscle and barely-there curves that she often obscured with that heavy green coat of hers, round dark eyes taking up most of her heart shaped face and her lips always turned up into that little meowbeast smile of hers. Both her appearance and personality contrasted heavily with other trolls he’d felt the barest stirrings of red feelings for.

Aradia’s appearance was unworthy of belonging to such a lowblood, her curves and stature as regal as any heiress, and, like a highblood, she rarely allowed him to see her smile with her irritatingly enticing full red lips. Even then she kept herself restrained and icy, only letting her guard down around the musterblood, which infuriated Equius to no end...Then there was Gamzee Makara, long limbed and lazy in his grin as he spoke liltingly in a drawl thicker than his hair, one that Equius once longed to hear growl orders at him. Both the lowblood and the highblood were maddeningly his type. Not Nepeta.

Still, he could not help but want to keep the young Leijon close. For the longest time, he thought he was pale for her and acted as such, calming and cleaning her after crazed hunts, allowing her to curl against his chest and nap like one of her precious meowbeasts. He even made her robots of her favorite animal, giving her a tiny one for when she turned six, which made Nepeta squeal in happiness as she clung to it tightly. She dubbed it Nemean and reached up to give Equius a sweet peck on his cheek. The words “red for you” rushed to his lips, a saying most common between matesprits. He bit his tongue with a blue face as he watched her promptly sit down to play with the meowbeast robot.

He could have settled for being her palemate, hoped that she would fall in love with him someday as he suspected Kanaya hoped for Vriska. To his dismay, she never once uttered the word moirail, so he didn’t press that at all. Equius simply felt content to be near Nepeta, taking care of her and ensuring that she did not so happily run off to certain doom with the other trolls like Terezi, Vriska, Tavros...trolls who ended up maimed. Whenever she mentioned being invited to roleplay with them it was all he could do but not grab her by the shoulders nearly hard enough to shatter her bones while shouting at her to not throw her life away. If he were her moirail, he would have insisted upon it, using pale authority. If he were her matesprit, he would have pleaded with her to not leave him alone in the world. But, he was neither, so he let her do as she pleased, but usually his complaints were enough to convince her it would be more fun to stay in with Equius and watch My Little Hoofbeast: Moirallegiance is Magic.

Despite how much he knew she loved all things flushed and romantic, he hesitated to bring up the topic of who she desired as a matesprit. He did not want to hear, because he knew when he saw her look at the vile, bloodless Vantas, so crass and crude to everyone and not worthy in the slightest of Nepeta’s affection. Whenever he thought of them...together, in the pailing sense, he felt nauseous and ended up breaking the nearest object. However, Gamzee let it slip to him one day that Karkat was ‘motherfuckin flushed as hell’ for Terezi, which allowed him some relief. But he still worried that someone would try to come and steal Nepeta from him. Shaking his head with a groan, he felt disgusted for thinking of Nepeta in such a way. She her own troll, midblooded and irritatingly beautiful, and she did not ‘belong’ to him. _I just want her to feel happy_ , he thought to himself, curled up alone in his respiteblock, _She deserves to find a wonderful matesprit, and that troll is not me_. Despite all his fury towards other trolls gaining Nepeta’s flushed affections, he resolved to do everything to make her happiness come to life.

* * *

 

He encouraged her to talk to Vantas, confess her red feelings for him, as irritating as he found the hemospectrum-rejecting loudmouth. Nepeta had curled up against him in a near-pale way, her bionic tail swishing back and forth lazily as she thought out loud to him. She asked the ‘what if he is not red for me? what happens then?’ question that he so longed to answer with, ‘then I will fill your quadrant and you will never be alone.’ He held his tongue and shook his head. Equius instead chose to respond with, “There is a troll with red feelings for you, I know it. If it’s not Karkat, then somebody else.” That seemed to satisfy her enough, so as she smoothed her fluffy hair and straightened her blue fur hat, she smiled at Equius and thanked him for being such a good ‘furrend.’

When she did not message him later as he expected her to, he began to fret. Had she really confessed to Vantas? Had he reciprocated her red feelings or had he rejected her, the rumors about him and Terezi turning out to be true? If he did reject her, was he kind? Or did Equius need to cull him? Was Nepeta...well?

He tried to keep himself under control as he opened his computer and logged on to message Karkat, seeing as Nepeta was not online.

* * *

 

CT: Vantas I do not mean to pry into your personal affairs

Despite the fact that you are most likely as low as possible on the hemospectrum

You are still entitled to your privacy

Still I feel compelled to ask you if you spoke with Nepeta today

She has not spoken to me since she left to tell you something important.

...Vantas?

CG: FUCK SORRY, I WAS DOWNSTAIRS

YEAH I SPOKE WITH NEPETA TODAY THANKS FOR REMINDING ME OF WHAT A NOOKSTAIN I AM FOR MAKING AN INNOCENT ROLEPLAYING AUTISTIC CATGIRL UPSET

CT: You

Upset Nepeta?

CG: GOG YEAH I DID I KNOW I’M AWFUL PLEASE SPARE ME YOUR MOIRAIL RAGE

CT: You seem to be mistaken. Nepeta and I are not engaged in any sort of...pale relationship.

CG: COULD’VE FOOLED ME, THE WAY YOU’RE ALWAYS HOVERING AROUND HER

WAIT, SO IF YOU AREN’T A CONCERNED MOIRAIL, WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US TODAY? IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

CT: I still consider myself a close friend to Nepeta and I have every right to be worried

Why did you reject her red advances? You would be lucky to have a girl like her as your matesprit. She is intelligent, quite brave, very beautiful, and incredibly affectionate

CG: I CAN’T HELP THAT I DON’T FEEL RED FOR HER, EQUIUS, SO STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE SHIT FOR WANTING ANOTHER TROLL. I ONLY WISH QUADRANTS WERE THAT EASY.

CT: ...She must be absolutely crushed

Vantas if you made her cry even one olive tear I will find out what your blood color is myself

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHE’S NOT EVEN YOUR-

...OH GOG

YOU GRUBFUCKING WEIRDO

YOU’RE SO FLUSHED FOR HER IT’S SO OBVIOUS WHY DIDN’T I SEE THIS BEFORE

WAIT YOU’RE RED FOR NEPETA BUT YOU STILL TOLD HER TO CONFESS TO ME

DID YOU STEAL ONE OF MY MOVIES EQUIUS IF YOU DID I WANT IT BACK

CT: Vantas pardon my lood language but

Shut up

centaursTesticle has disconnected

* * *

 

Equius put his head in his hands, leaning over in his seat as sweat trickled down his temples, his bloodpusher beating fast beneath his chest. He did not want to be flushed for Nepeta. He wanted to be flushed for Aradia. Or Gamzee. Or even Eridan. One of them would have a small chance of liking him back. Nepeta didn’t consider him for any quadrant...not even a moirail. There was no begrudging her for that; he was not so petty and he knew that more often than not he was less than desirable.

A small part of his mind still whispered, “Go to her.”

As stupid as that was, he complied.

* * *

He found her curled up on the floor of her hive, lusus out hunting and her sobbing next to her paints. The shipping wall she’d spent so long working on was destroyed, black and red splattered everywhere. The tips of her fingers were stained and he fought the desire to kiss them smooth and grey again. He didn’t have to say anything, and she did not have to turn to look at him; she merely nodded and Equius sat next to her.

Looking at her on the ground, olive green tears streaking down her face and shoulders shaking as she curled further in on herself, he knew that he had never pitied another troll the way he pitied Nepeta Leijon. He didn’t think he ever could. Nepeta reluctantly sat up, wiping at her tears while she gulped back her sobs.

“Nepeta,” he whispered, and she gasped, shuddering and whimpering as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“I’m pawsitively humiliated,” she sniffed against his chest, “Why did I ever think he would be furlushed for me? Nopawdy could ever be red for a troll so stupid...” he felt unmeasurable pain well up inside him as he saw her eyes close, mouth parted as she whimpered, “I don’t deserve to be a hero of heart if nobody will ever love me.”

Equius felt his arms shake as he put a trembling hand against her cheek, trying to encourage her to uncurl and face him. She looked so vulnerable like this, so absolutely beautiful even with olive tears spilling down her dainty face. This was red like he’d never felt before. With a shaking sigh he leaned down to press his lips to hers, a jolt going through him at the contact. Her mouth was so small and warm against his; she trembled as she reached up to brush her hand against his cheek as they broke apart. Equius felt his bloodpusher going crazy in his chest as Nepeta stared at him, in absolute shock, her eyes wide and pupils enormous.

“I...am not easy to love, I know,” he said, forcing himself to keep eye contact, “I am almost brutish. Everyone has at one time or another joked about how ‘gross’ I can be. My strength has hurt you before, Nepeta, and I feel sick every time I think about it. But...But I am very. Very. Red for you.”

She stared at him, bringing her petite hand up to her mouth in shock, dark hair falling into her pretty face as he felt his bloodpusher sink. She was repulsed by him, he knew it. Not even the slightest flush. Then, she shook her head violently, staggering up from her spot on the ground and launching herself at him in a tacklepounce, pushing him back against the cool stone of her hive floor.

“No! No, Equius, you are the most lovable purrson I have ever met! You, you made Tavfuros new legs, and Vriskers a new arm, you keep me safe from nyasty high bloods! A-And you let me cry all over you like this...Gog, I thought you were pale for me.”

“I thought I was too.”

“But?”

“I pity you too much...I am flushed the d-deepest red possible for you, Nepeta.”

“...How do you pity me?”

“I pity you for wanting Vantas,” he murmured. She bit her lip, looking away from him with a green flush on her cheeks, “And for the fact that you’ve spent so long helping other people with relationships, but you lack any quadrants to call your own. Everything about you makes me see red; deep crimson.” Nepeta looked down at him a little coldly.

“Redder than Aradia’s blood?” she asked, still wiping away her sticky tears. He nodded, unable to think of any response. Nepeta sniffed, a grin appearing on her full lips as she looked down at Equius. “I think I pity you too, for being so obsessed with blood that you don’t have a meowrail, matespurrit, or kismewsis. I don’t know what I want anymore, Equius. I thought that Karkat was purrfect for me...but you’re here. It’s always been Equius-and-Nepeta. I never knew how to feel for you...pale, red? How could I tell?” she bit down on her lip, staring down at the ground, “So, I’m pretty sure I pity you now...for being red for me. ” He shook his head at her, leaning up to look better into her big, dark eyes.

“You shouldn’t,” he whispered, feeling his bloodpusher speed up as Nepeta reached up to pull off his glasses, “Nepeta-?”

She kissed him and tasted like sugary tea, a little like her paints. And something purely her.

Extraordinary.

“It’s selfish, but I’m glad,” she murmured, grazing his lower lip with her sweet, sharp teeth, “That you are not pale for me.” He threaded an arm around her waist, holding her close, wondering if even after all these years of training together, even with the knowledge that she was one of the strongest trolls, that if he could ever hurt her.

“I walked that line for sweeps,” he whispered, his voice low and face warmed by her kiss and lovely figured pressed against him, “Wondering if I waxed pale or red, wondering if it were possible to wax for both. But now I look at you and I only want...”

Equius trailed off, flushing blue as he thought back to what he’d pictured doing to Nepeta or what she would do to him. He was close enough to count the olive freckles on her button of a nose, feeling her thin fingers brush his long hair back.

“I want too,” she murmured. He wanted to ask about Vantas but realized quickly that she did not wish to, and neither did he. Equius realized that this was the difference between a flush crush and a matespritship, the pity and the want and the overwhelming need to have Nepeta in his arms, ask her to be his, proclaim himself as hers.

This was red, _beautiful_ , and red.

He felt sweat dripping from his brow as she murmured that Pounce would not be back for another few hours. Equius wanted to say no and whisper that it was lewd, improper, too soon for him to touch her so intimately but she told him to stop worrying about being a proper highblood. When she began touching him, so tentatively, through his pants, he ceased his arguments. They were both still so inexperienced, he knew it and so did she, but with a determined look on her face Nepeta quickly pulled off her own clothes, sitting on top of him in the nude.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, trailing a hand along her hip, reaching up to boldly tweak her horns and feeling dirty as he enjoyed her squirms. She was not cerulean, blue like him, indigo, or any other high blood colors but Equius realized that if she were she would not be Nepeta. He refused to entertain that thought for another second as he brought her against his chest, trying to not sweat on her as they kissed and he palmed her small breasts. She giggled into the kiss, sounding deliriously happy, which made him smile in turn as she worked to undo his pants. With a gasp she eased his bulge out and he moaned, his whole body humming with pleasure as it wrapped around her hand. His was flushed the darkest blue, and hers olive green.

Nepeta giggled, the remnants of her former tears on her face almost vanished as she moved her hand further down, sliding a few fingers into his nook. He gripped the ground, cracking it in several places as he struggled to maintain composure under her ministrations. When he started to speak she shook her head, kissing him as she guided his hand to her slick bulge. “Just touch me, purrlease?” she asked, smiling up at him, “You won’t hurt me. I can take you.”

He nodded, wrapping his hand around her slick bulge, pumping it slowly as he leaned over to kiss her bare neck, dragging his lips over her warm, sweet skin. She made such delicious sounds; sweat dripped down his forehead and back as he kept himself under control. Writhing beneath him; naked and aroused, Nepeta had never looked more like the perfect matesprit. With heat rushing to his face, he could see the olive liquid pooling from her wet nook, making his own bulge twitch in desire.

“Please, Equius,” she whispered, forgoing the catpuns in her state, legs spreading for him as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile on her sweet mouth, “I want this. I-I need this.”

“But if I hurt you-” he started, quieted by her lips once more. She murmured that he would not, kissing along his jaw, whispering such sweet red words into his ear. Nodding in hesitation; he positioned himself at her nook, bracing himself against the ground as he slid inside. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, but when he almost pulled out in fear of hurting her, she clamped her legs around his waist and begged him to keep going. Equius could barely speak, too enamored by how she felt around his bulge, how her skin felt under his careful hands, and by how her lips felt against his. She would whisper something flushed every time they broke apart for air, and he could only respond with ‘red for you,’ because there was nothing else going through his head.

Neither of them had buckets. Nepeta didn’t care, most mid to lowbloods didn’t. While he wanted to care and be proper, she felt so perfect entwined with him, her bulge rubbing against his abdomen as he rocked into her, mouths crushed against each other. When she spilled she did it with a soft cry of his name, olive liquid spurting onto his chest as she moaned against his lips. He filled her with blue, their colors mixing together as he slumped against her, spent and mumbling about how much he loved her. She giggled, playfully pushing him off with a mention of how heavy he was against her, but whispering that she loved him too with a kiss on his beaky nose.

If one had asked him a sweep ago if olive green was his favorite color, he would have recoiled. But now, looking down at Nepeta curled up next to him, naked and perfect, he couldn’t think of any color more beautiful.


End file.
